No One Else
by Dazrika
Summary: A crappy little short story I was inspired to write after something happened playing Fire Emblem: Awakening. Spoilers for those of you who haven't played the game through chapters 8-9-10 Yes, I realize it's pop and all that, but it's 3:20 in the morning, I can't sleep, so this is what happens. Takes place in chapter 10.


The sudden downpour had completely soaked through his cloak and the water had already soaked through his boots. Not that he was alone, the others on the battlefield were just as soaked as they fought to cut a path through the enemy. They needed to flee, they needed to get out before someone else died. Emmeryn... Emmeryn... her words were still burning in his ears. The rain helped mask the tears that streamed down his face, but he couldn't focus on it. The others would die if he was distracted, he didn't want anyone else to die. No one else could die, not because of him.

He looked across the battlefield, at Chrom. He was throwing himself at the enemy in a rage, Frederick and Sumia doing their best to keep up with him and keep him safe. His rage was making him stronger, if not more reckless. He ignored the pain as an arrow flew straight at him, digging into his shoulder. He didn't even flinch as he ran forward, cutting down the archer with a single slash. He missed the two others that were lying in wait, both firing on him. Sumia swooped down, seemingly out of no where, deflecting them with her lance. Frederick sheathed his blade and flung his throwing axe at one, nearly beheading them with the force of the throw.

Lissa was with the others that were trying to flee, not of her own choice from the look of it though. She was sobbing as Virion carried her, unable to do anything in her grief. Virion appeared to be having little difficulty carrying her, but keeping her safe appeared to be a slightly different problem. The fleeing army was not spared from the ambush, and he was doing his best to stay behind others who were fighting, unable to reach and effectively used with the crying princess in his arms. Lissa appeared not to even be aware of the world around her, trapped in a cage of her grief.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Panne lunged in front of him, being struck in the side by an axe that could've easily taken off his head had she not intervened. "P-Pay attention, man-spawn," she grumbled, falling to her knees in front of him. He reacted quickly, an explosion of electrical energy engulfing the attacker, who screamed in pain as he fell. He stood in front of the severely injured Taguel, unable to do anything as he watched her writhe in pain. He looked quickly around the battlefield, seeing Riken and Maribelle struggling against a pair of dragon riders not far away. No one could come to his aide, he would have to make sure that no further harm came to her.

"N... No one," he said softly, looking up determinedly. He spun around gracefully, his sword cutting down a thief trying to run by him. "I won't let anyone else die because of me!" Ahead of him was the largest mass of the enemy, preparing to split off and reinforce those battling the other members of the unit. As the thief's body fell to the ground, a golden amulet fell from his hand, as time seemed to slow down. He saw everyone on the battlefield, everything at once. What they were equipped with, what they were, and where they were headed. Unconsciously, he reached his hand forward, the amulet landing in his hand. He heard Panne cry out in pain as she attempted to stand up again. He looked back at her for a moment, concern breaking through his stern facade, before his resolve returned and he turned back to the mass of enemies ahead of him. He broke into a run, heading alone straight into the mass of enemies. "No one!"

With the final shout the amulet glowed in his hand, dissolving into flames that quickly consumed his body. He let out a cry as his sorrow was overcome by his rage and determination, but the boom of thunder masked over it, making it sound like a dragon's roar echoing. All at once, the flames dissolved, and the man beneath was changed... still the same man, and yet... different. He cut down a soldier at the edge of the grouping, before holding his hand out in front of him. He caught eyes with a man that seemed pained to fight, his resolve beginning to break once more. "I'm sorry," he said, a cone of flame consuming the rest of the unit.

He looked over, seeing Chrom dueling with the enemy commander. Most of the enemy lay dead among the dragon bones that raised like spires out of the ground. He turned slowly, his energy drained as he limped back to Panne, ignoring the Taguel's weak protests as he lifted her off the ground and began carrying her toward their escape path.


End file.
